


I'll Take You Anywhere

by sodunwithyou



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Clique - Freeform, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I swear, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, be safe guys, but trigger warning apply, it's kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler had been fighting the darkness for too long, it felt like there was nothing that could help him.</p><p>Not even his hazel-eyed lover with soft words and softer touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You Anywhere

It wasn’t enough.

And it never would be.

Even wrapped in the warm arms of his lover, the darkness had his heart in an icy hold.

The marks on his skin a sign of failure, of cowardice. He wished he could cut deeper, cut more, let rivers of red flow out of him and paint a picture of despair on white tiles.

He wished he could climb, climb higher than he has done before and fly like a bird for a few beautiful seconds before falling. Falling fast.

Before, one look at his beautiful boyfriend would be enough to chase these thoughts away. Soft, hazel eyes and that smile that seemed brighter than the sun, hair that changed colour with the seasons. But, this was no longer enough.

When he saw him now he only thought of how much better he could do, of how he burdened him. He wondered how often he would smile without him around to drag him down, wondered what mad colours his hair would become without Tyler to limit him. Of how far he could travel without this weight tied to his heart.

“Please sleep Tyler,” Josh mumbled, lips pressed against tanned skin.

Tyler shuddered at the warm breath, wanted nothing more than to freeze, “can’t.” He struggled out of Josh’s hold, pulling on a jumper and the nearest pair of jeans.

“Where are you going?” Josh had sat up, rubbing at tired eyes. The concern was screaming at Tyler, it spilled from Josh’s eyes, his lips, his hair, his hands.

For a moment Tyler thought of leaving without another word. But he couldn’t, couldn’t go like that. “A walk, I think,” he responded quietly, ignoring the way his voice wavered uncertainly. His own body betraying him.

“You think? Should I come as well?” A bitter laugh came from Tyler’s lips, leaving Josh surprised and hurt and scared.

“I can walk on my own Josh, I’m capable of that.”

Josh’s face crumbled, he wanted _his_ Tyler back, the one he fell in love with. Not the shell. This Tyler hadn’t smiled in months, this Tyler would be ‘fine’ one moment and crying or screaming the next, this Tyler didn’t love Josh.

He could sense it in those cold eyes and reluctant touches, his kisses were met with unresponsive lips, the compliments that used to make him blush just made him wince.

Slowly, Josh watched his boy slip away from him. And he couldn’t do a thing about it.

“Tyler, I love you, please. I just want you to be okay,” Josh begged, a rouge tear slipping loose.

The façade crumbled for a second, a wave of sadness passing over Tyler, “I love you too.” And with those words he broke, sobbing and throwing himself at Josh. “What’s happening to me Josh? I’m so scared.”

“Baby, it’s okay, we’ll work this out together,” Josh pulled the shaking boy closer, pressing soft kisses to his skin. “I’m not leaving you, ever.”

 _You’ll leave him though._ “What if I’m the one to leave?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

It was a deciding moment for them, for Tyler. Would Josh answer the question honestly? ‘I’d let you go.’ Or would he see beneath Tyler’s words to the truth that was swallowing him whole? ‘I’d hold you tighter.’

“You aren’t leaving Ty, not yet. It’s not your time. It’s hard now, I get that, God, I get that. But that isn’t the answer.”

Tyler let out a sob of relief, digging fingers into Josh’s back in what once would have been an erotic act, but now just a sign of despair and relief. “I feel so out of control.”

“We’re going to fix this. I’ll make you a Doctor’s appointment tomorrow and I’ll hold you hand and I’ll be there for all of it. But I want my Ty back, I want the stupid idiot who writes dumb songs at 2 in the morning and makes me take him to Taco Bell with midnight cravings and wakes me up with little kisses. I want you to be happy.”

The silence that followed led Josh to believe he’d take it a step to far, his heart beating so wildly he thought it might jump right out of his chest.

Then Tyler looked up at Josh, a soft smile on his face and fluttering his eyelashes innocently. “Hey Josh, will you take me to Taco Bell?”

Josh beamed, “I’ll take you anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> was kinda in a bad place when I started this. then I felt better so... happy ending. yay!
> 
> working on something new, but not sure whether to do a blurry/josh/tyler type fic or a student/teacher joshler. send me your opinions. they'll both come eventually, just not sure which first.
> 
> stay alive frens. if you need someone to talk to i'm always here. or on tumblr; whatisdunisdun or kik: saidanddun


End file.
